


They Shall Be

by Thymelady



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Abbie's POV, F/M, Meant To Be, Season 3, domestic and magic, ichabbie - Freeform, their destinies are entwined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/pseuds/Thymelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Shall Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepyheadfan20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyheadfan20/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Annierra! :)
> 
> My take on the couch scene by the end of 3x13.

As she sits there on the couch with him, she knows that they will overcome this together. It is the same sort of clarity she has when they find a solution to their quests, the absolute faith in what must be done. It won't be easy, but nothing they do is ever easy. She has taken the step to open the most remote corners of her mind to him. There will be no going back from here. 

They will grow stronger and closer because of it. Their bond will be almost tangible, as if there will be a real chain of gold from her heart to his. They shall be as one in every way. As close as two people can be. They shall probably be closer, because their fate was forged as one before time. They are even Biblical. They will be legends.

A part of her has always fought this, and a part of him is still terrified that he won't be enough for her. She can feel it with every fibre of her being. But that will also crumble to dust. That too shall be history.

They shall be one, and this unity will defeat all evils, both inside of them and around them. 

But right now, it's quite a relief to just sit together on the couch. 


End file.
